Digimon Wonderswan Adventure: Thoughts
by WithoutMorals-Revived
Summary: Based on the Wonderswan games released in Japan, these are some of the thoughts of those involved...
1. Milleniumon's Thoughts

Digimon Adventure: Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: Akiyama Ryo, Milleniummon and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.  
  
Things you should know: The Wonderswan Digimon games in Japan were released around the same time as Digimon Adventure 01. They starred a boy known as Akiyama Ryo, who battled an evil Digimon called Milleniummon at the request of the Four Holy Beasts. Milleniummon was the Digimon seen in Ken's flashback in 02. Ryo was the boy with him.   
  
This takes place during Brave Tamer, the latest Wonderswan game.  
  
  
Milleniummon's thoughts  
  
  
I sense you, Ryo...You're coming after me again, aren't you? As always. Even here in the past, you are still a pathetic pawn...so decent, so good...so infuriatingly heroic.  
  
Foolish Holy Beasts, did they think their pitiful plan to use you against me would work? I learned from our previous encounters...  
  
Even you, my counterpart...my nemesis...even you can only slow me down, stop me for a short time...I am more than a mere Digimon...more than a Holy Beast...I am a god!  
  
I admit I am obssessed with you...with our relationship...you... you who were the first to ever defeat me in all my existance! I still do not understand how a mere slip of a child like you...so unassuming...so pitifully NORMAL...how could you defeat me? My experience...my powers, my knowledge...my plans! I should have known you were a threat when you defeated Devimon...then Etemon....Vamdemon...even Piemon! When I emerged to crush you personally as Chimeramon, I was astounded! This...this whelp had defeated some of the mightiest villians who had ever existed? You were even more puny in person! And when you defeated my Chimeramon form AND my Milleniumon form...I knew...I KNEW you were my other. My opposite. My eternal foe.  
  
I raged in defeat...plotted my revenge...waiting for the moment to strike back at the Chosen...to strike back at you. Then Diablomon appeared. Poor foolish beast...powerful though he was, he was like a child before me. It was a simple matter to obtain a sample of his data after his defeat by Omegamon and use it to lure the Chosen to me, knowing you would follow when I had dealt with them. I never expected you to arrive so soon and that boy...Taichi...arriving soon after.   
  
I wonder, did the Holy Beasts suspect I was behind the Diablomon who appeared in the Digital World? That must be it. Why else would they send for you and Taichi? Not that they'd ever tell you...those self-righteous, sanctimonious hypocrites act as though they are better than me, more noble, but deep down ...they are just like me. Why do you think they keep bringing you back to face me? Because they care for the Digital World? Don't be naive, old friend. They are afraid I will usurp their position as rulers of the Digital World. They like the feeling of being all-powerful, of beings gods in all but name...and fear that I will take that away from them.  
  
But you didn't care, did you? You only saw me as your nightmares given form, your worst fears in the flesh. You and that boy, he who would become Kaizer, your powers aided your partners to Jogress into their Perfect form...that allowed you to defeat me once more. But I had my revenge...  
  
Hahahahahah...I can only I imagine what went through your mind as my Dark Spore infected your precious Ken!I wonder if Devimon went through with his plan to twist his mind through the Dark Spore. Digimon Kaizer...I like the sound of that. I can only imagine the chaos and suffering he will cause while my loyal Devimon awaits my return from the past...I could feel your anguish even as I lingered in the crystalline prison you had sealed my spirit in after my defeat.  
  
But the best was yet to come! And to think...I have those bothersome fools the Holy Beasts to thank...D-1 Tournament indeed! Did you even suspect it had all been a trick to send you into battle against me again, old friend? You certainly didn't expect me to transform my prison into my new Moon=Milleniumon form...The look on your face was priceless...  
  
Even the Chosen, those shining avatars of goodness, even they aided in the deception, even though it was you who had saved them from my grasp! Love, Friendship, Purity, Faith, Knowledge, Light and Hope...Even the Chosen Child of Courage, Taichi, who you had met and aided so many times, even he was part of the plan. Fortunately Honesty was not one of the Crests fashioned by that worm Qinglongmon! Wuahahahaha...how did it feel? Knowing you were nothing more to everyone than a tool to be used against me? The Chosen, the Tamers, the Holy Beasts, Gennai...they all happily threw you into battle against me, without a second thought...but you fought anyway...oh, how you fought...and again you defeated me.   
  
But I was ready...Even though as Moon=Milleniumon I was all-powerful, the crystal that enclosed my spirit was still a prison as far as I was concerned. And the best way to free myself was to destroy my prison! I admit, part of me hoped you would perish, but that would have been too merciful. I intend to make you suffer for all you've done to me, boy...   
  
The game begins anew, old friend...now that I am reborn, it is only a matter of time before you arrive to battle me once more. But this time there is no Gennai, no Piccolomon, no Chosen Children to aid you! You're insignificant partner Monodramon will perish before your eyes, even as I rip you apart! You will never know what it is like to have someone to love, Ryo. You will never be happy...Remember...we are shadow and light! One cannot exist without the other! Do you understand? Ryo, this means that my defeat is your defeat. If I die, I take you with me! And though I die when you die, Akiyama Ryo, know that until that day comes, I will make your life a living hell! You will never know true happiness as long as I, Zeed Milleniummon, live! Let the games begin! Let shadow engulf light!  
  
COME, AKIYAMA RYO! COME AND MEET YOUR DEATH!  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	2. Ryo's Thoughts

Digimon Adventure: Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: Akiyama Ryo, Milleniummon and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.  
  
Things you should know:The Wonderswan Digimon games in Japan were released around the same time as Digimon Adventure 01. They starred a boy known as Akiyama Ryo, who battled an evil Digimon called Milleniummon at the request of the Four Holy Beasts. Milleniummon was the Digimon seen in Ken's flashback in 02. Ryo was the boy with him.   
  
This takes place during Brave Tamers, the latest Wonderswan game. Following Ryo's victory in the D1-Tournament, Moon=Milleniumon self-destructed and dragged Ryo with him to the past. To make matters worse, part of Ryo's memory has been lost...  
  
  
Ryo's Thoughts  
  
  
I'm coming for you Milleniumon. I don't know where I am, but I know you're here. I thought I was done with you when I sealed you in that crystal. Guess I was wrong.  
  
The first time we met, I was terrified. You were something born of my worst nightmares, something that shouldn't exist. But I had to help Agumon and the others, so I fought anyway, hoping I'd be able to help them. Nobody was more surprised than me when we managed to defeat Dark Digimon after Dark Digimon and rescued the Chosen Children.  
  
When I came home, I was happy, I felt on top of the world. Me, a nobody, managed to help save the world by beating you. I forgot about you for awhile...then, while I was visiting Ken, I saw it. Diablomon. I knew Taichi and his friends would be battling such a monster, but I was shocked at how strong he was. He beat back WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon single-handed...then Ken and I sent e-mails to help, to encourage them. When they merged into Omegamon..."whoa", I thought to myself , "I could've used somebody like that against you, Milleniummon!" One blow was all it took to defeat Diablomon, then Taichi appeared on screen to thank us and everybody else. It was good to see him again, even if it wasn't in person. Then V-mon appeared. My first instinct was to scream, but V-mon spoke first. Then I really wanted to scream. Another monster lose in the Digital World? Ken wasn't as freaked out as I was, he actually sounded pretty eager, so I thought, why not? Big Mistake.  
  
It was Diablomon. I thought we were in trouble, then V-mon managed to beat him. Now THAT was a surprise. Then you showed up. I still remember you laughing at the expression on my face, before you started blowing up everything in sight. You thought you had me, didn't you? But I survived, even though you tried your best to kill me. You even froze Taichi when he came to help! I won't deny I had a sense of satisfaction after beating you again. When Stingmon and XV-mon jogressed for the first time, I realised how close Ken and I had become. I guess that's to be expected...Ken's the little brother I never had. But you couldn't let me be happy, could you? You tried to get me with those spores of yours, but you got Ken instead. He had nothing, NOTHING to do with it! I could just imagine you laughing while Ken collapsed.   
  
Ken, Ken...I'm so sorry...If it weren't for me, that Spore would never have hit you! If only I'd been a little faster, a little smarter...I felt so helpless while you were sick. What would've Osamu done? Would he forgive me for letting you get hurt? Then you showed me that questionnaire on the computer. I should've guessed something was wrong when Zhuqiaomon appeared and took me back to the Digital World for that D1 Tournament...I should have known!   
  
The tournament felt great, though that girl Mimi was kind of...odd. Cute, but odd. No worries, I just had to defeat the other competitors. No fate of the world hanging over my head, no disasters...no Milleniummon. Taichi, Agumon, V-mon and Wormmon...It was great to see them all again. I should have known it was too good to be true. When I won...it was the best I had ever felt!  
  
Then...then everything else is a blank. I can't remember how I got here or where 'here' is...I just know you're behind it somehow. But sometimes...at night...I hear you...taunting me.  
  
"Ryo, we are shadow and light, one cannot exist without the other. Do you understand? Ryo, this means that my defeat is your defeat. If I die, I take you with me!"   
  
I don't know what you mean, Milleniumon, but I don't care. I'll stop you, whatever it takes. There won't be any peace until that's done. You may be powerful, Milleniumon, but as long as I have friends...as long as I have faith...you won't beat me. With Monodramon at my side, I don't care if you revive all those villians again. Because I'll win, Milleniumon. I HAVE to...even if I have to die trying.  
  
Watch out, Milleniumon. I'm coming for you.   
  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


End file.
